Regulation of urine flow is relevant in connection with use of urine bags, wherein a collection of urine takes place within the bag as such, and wherein the latter is subsequently to be emptied. Likewise, it may be relevant to regulate the urine flow in connection with the use of a catheter; and wherein the valve unit may optionally be mounted on the outlet end of the catheter thereby enabling regulated emptying.
In connection with the use of urine bags, such bag comprises an upper part, typically equipped with a non-return valve, to which a tubular member is connected which is in turn connected primarily to a catheter. The collection of urine takes place through the catheter tube, and wherein the non-return valve ensures that outflow does not take place through tube and catheter when the bag is filled and turned upside down. In connection with the manufacture of disposable urine bags, such bag will typically be completely-closed on the remaining sides, and therefore the only communication with the exterior takes place through said tube.
When the bag is filled, a corner will typically be torn off, the bag will be turned, following which it is emptied, and the disposable bag can be discarded. However, there is a high risk of the user's fingers being soiled with urine in this process, and therefore there is a risk of cross-contamination in connection with further treatment and, likewise, such urine-soiling is unhygienic.
An example of a disposable bag is known eg from U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,251, comprising an inlet opening for receiving urine, and wherein—opposite that opening—a valve is mounted for sluicing out liquid. However, this valve is an opening/closing valve requiring, as it is, quite some finger strength and, likewise, it is quite complex to manufacture and constitutes a considerably price-raising element in those cases where the bag is used as a disposable bag.
Likewise, slide valve units are known that consist of a female part and a male part displaceable therein and wherein liquid passage is enabled when the male part is in its open position such that the urine can be discharged, and wherein the valve ensures that the urine remains in the bag or in the catheter when the male part is in the closed position. The valve is used for the collecting bag, and therefore the valve can be opened and closed as needed.